


Is This It?

by finnemoreshusband



Series: Transitions [1]
Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnemoreshusband/pseuds/finnemoreshusband
Summary: Bill and Ted are having some marital problems, and they're starting to wonder when, if ever, their band is going to become the universe cornerstone Rufus said it would be in the future. Takes place as if the second movie never happened. Bill is trans.





	Is This It?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Bill & Ted fic, even though I've loved the movies since I was young. Hope it's alright.

Bill awoke around noon. He stopped to look at his calendar but he didn’t really need to, he knew what day it was. He picked up the phone and dialed. It rang a few more times than he was used to, but eventually the other party picked up.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Ted!”

 

“Oh, hey dude.”

 

“You sound totally bummed out today, when you should be celebrating!”

 

“Yeah, well…”

 

“Don’t worry, by the time your party comes tonight, you won’t remember whatever is making you sound like this.”

 

“Dude, there isn’t going to be any party.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Elizabeth and I are getting divorced.”

 

“Oh, Ted.”

 

“Bill, I really don’t feel like talking about it. And I am definitely not in the partying mood.”

 

“Well, let’s skip the party.I’ll come over, I’ll bring a six pack, and it’ll be just us. And we can talk, or not talk, for however long you want.”

 

Ted was silent for a moment.“Okay. Okay, yeah. I’ll see you tonight.”

 

* * *

 

Bill turned into Ted’s driveway a few hours later, six pack in the passenger seat.He jumped outof his truck and all but ran to the front door to ring the bell.

 

Ted answered, wearing a blue bathrobe.

 

“Hi, Bill.” He was unshaven, hair a mess. But he gave a small smile for his friend.

 

Bill grinned back.“Hey! So, I brought beer, and movies, and, uh, snacks.”

 

“Sounds great.”

 

Ted let Bill through the door and took him to the living room. The house was kind of a mess, but it didn’t bother Bill.They sat on the sofa and turned on the television. Bill put in one of the movies and they sat there watching for a while.

 

Ted’s eyes stayed locked on the screen, and while he held his open can of beer in his hand, he never raised it to his lips. Bill kept looking over at Ted, trying to figure out a way to break the ice, as his friend was behaving most unusually.

 

“Ted, I believe you would enjoy the movie more if you sat back and relaxed.”

 

Ted hadn’t even noticed he was sitting on the very edge of his seat, clutching his beer, eyes unblinking.

 

“Yeah,” he said, sitting back, “Sorry, I’ve got a lot on my mind.”

 

“It’s okay. Would you like to watch something else?”

 

“No, I don’t… I don’t know what I want.” Ted laughed once as he rubbed his eyes with his free hand.“That’s my whole problem, I guess. I don’t know what I want.”

 

Bill put on a thoughtful face, paused the movie, and turned to face his friend.“What do you mean?”

 

“My wife and I. My _princess_. It just… we were so young, dude. And… I guess we both thought the other was our savior, or something. And we came to find out we’re just regular people. And not that I don’t love Elizabeth or value her as a friend, but I… the picture we painted together wasn’t the one we were expecting to see.”

 

“So… what about the band?”

 

“The band is fine. We’re fine. We just can’t stay married.”

 

“Okay. Are you gonna be okay?”

 

“I don’t know.When we got married I was kind of signing up for a forever deal, you know? Now, I don’t know what to do with myself.”

 

“You could try speed dating.”

 

“I don’t think I want to date for a while.”

 

“Then don’t. Remain an awesome single dude who all the ladies throw themselves at when you walk by.”

 

Ted nodded, not really to anything in particular though. It was like he wasn’t really hearing the words, he just knew he was being spoken to. “Bill, I appreciate what you’re trying to do for me tonight, but I think I would prefer to be alone.”

 

Bill’s face fell. In all the years they’ve known each other, they’ve rarely needed time apart. Time alone for one generally included the other.

 

“Um, okay.” He stood from the sofa and walked to the front door.“Call me. If you change your mind.”

 

“Sure,” Ted answered as Bill exited.

 

Once Bill was gone Ted set his beer down on the coffee table and where he thought he would feel relief, he felt a weight settle over him. He groaned and laid across the sofa, still trying to piece together his thoughts.

 

He had been glad to hear Bill was coming over, but once he was here Ted felt awkward, something of a rarity between the two. So he sent him away, only to feel worse.

 

_I could call_ , he thought. But he had just told him he wanted to be alone. For the first time in, well, probably forever, Ted thought maybe he should be alone.

 

* * *

 

Bill drove back to his apartment and sat in his truck for a while before he went inside. He’d never seen Ted so… unresponsive.It made him feel a little guilty as he was about to go home to his own wife.

 

He entered the apartment to find Joanna reading a book.She looked up when she heard him come in.

 

“Hello,” she said with a smile.

 

“Hi.”

 

“What’s wrong.”

 

“Uh, stuff with Ted.”

 

She nodded at her book.

 

“Wait… did you know…?” She puckered her lips to the side at his words“You did know! And you didn’t tell me?”

 

“It wasn’t my secret to share.”

 

“Yeah. You’re right. I just feel so bad for them.” He joined her on the chair and leaned against her.

 

“Really, from the sound of things, it’s for the best. They’ll be much happier as friends.”

 

“I hope you’re right.”

 

“When am I wrong?”

 

Bill laughed. “I wish I knew how to help Ted, though. He seems… bad.”

 

“Just go to him when he needs you. Keep a watchful eye until then.”

 

“He didn’t even want me there with him. I… didn’t like that.”

 

“Perhaps you should turn in early tonight. Rest on your thoughts.”

 

“Maybe.” He waited a minute before sitting up, kissing her on the cheek, and standing. “Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight.”

 

He went to their bedroom and changed into his pajamas. Once his head was on the pillow, though, his thoughts only started cycling faster.He got no sleep that night.

 

* * *

 

In the morning, Bill went right to his answering machine to check for missed calls from Ted. There were none. He sighed.

 

He made himself a breakfast of cereal and orange juice but couldn’t stomach much of it.“Joanna?”

 

“In the bathroom,” she called back.

 

“Do you have time to talk before work?”

 

“A moment, yes. I’ll be right out.”

 

A minute later she walked into the small kitchen in a light green pantsuit and sat across from her husband. She looked at his face, wrinkled in thought, and asked, “What is troubling you?”

 

“I need to tell you something. And you might get upset, but I need to tell you.”

 

“I’m listening.”

 

“I… me and Ted have been friends for as long as I can remember. And, for a long time… when we were young, I thought… well more like hoped, for more than that.”

 

“I see. And you still feel this way?”

 

Bill shrugged and looked away.“I ignored it the best I could. Especially after I came out and started my transition.” He glanced back at her. “Are you mad.”

 

“No, I’m happy you’re being honest with me. But I have to ask, are you telling me because you hope for a chance now?”

 

“No,” He said in kind of a laugh. “But I wanted you to know. You’re my wife and I truly do love you, in my own way, and I didn’t want to hide this from you anymore. I don’t know if it will ever go away.”

 

“Thank you for sharing. I have to leave, but we can continue speaking later this evening if you want to. If you need me, though, call the office with a family emergency and I will come straight home.”

 

“Thanks. Have a good day.”

 

“You as well, Bill.” She patted his back on her way out.

 

Bill scratched his head and sat staring at nothing until he decided he should go to work too.While Joanna had easily taken to typing and computers and earned herself a clerical position in a law office, Bill hadn’t had the same luck.

 

He went to the hallway closet, picked up his guitar, and went out to his truck. It was Saturday, which meant Ted usually came with to play backup, but he still hadn’t heard from him so he headed in to the center of town alone.

 

He pulled into the mall parking lot and took his usual position outside the main entrance. He set out an empty bucket and began playing.

 

It was still early; the mall was only just opening, so not many people were walking by, and no one was stopping to listen.

 

This went on for about an hour until the parking lot began to fill and crowds were flooding in. Every so often a passerby would throw some change into Bill’s bucket and he would thank them.

 

Eventually a child dragged his mother over, pointing at Bill’s guitar, so he smiled and started playing a little louder, a little faster, and then a few more people gathered around him.

 

He stayed there until the mall closed at 10pm, only taking a break for lunch. As he was packing up to leave, Carl, the security guard, locked up the front door and approached Bill’s truck.

 

“Mr. Preston.”

 

Bill nodded. “Officer Dickson, sir.”

 

“Have a good turn out today?”

 

“Not bad. Almost thirty bucks.”

 

Carl shook his head.“I could get you a position somewhere in the mall. If you ever decide busking just won’t cut it.”

 

“I don’t think…” He’d been about to say he wouldn’t like that, but then he thought of his wife working so hard just to pay their bills, and his own income was never guaranteed. “Yeah. Can we talk Monday?”

 

“Sure, sure. Have a good day off tomorrow.”

 

Bill waved and Carl walked to his own car as Bill drove away.

 

* * *

 

Three days later, just as Bill was grabbing his guitar, his phone rang. And he just had a feeling.

 

“Hello? Ted?”

 

“…Yeah.”

 

“Hi. You okay? I’ve been worried about you.”

 

“Yeah. Uh, I’m sorry I wasn’t there on Saturday. I met with Elizabeth to… decide how we’re going to split things up.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Would you mind if I came with today?”

 

“No, I’d love that.”

 

“Okay.I’ll meet you there in a little bit.”

 

“Good. See you soon.”

 

Ted hung up without saying goodbye but Bill didn’t much care. He loaded his stuff into his truck and drove to the mall as quickly as he could.

 

Ted was already there by the time he arrived. He parked next to him and waved.To his surprise, Ted smiled and waved back before getting out of his car and grabbing his own guitar from the back seat.

 

“Long time no see,” Bill said as they walked together to the mall entrance.

 

“Sorry. I’m trying to… deal.”

 

“I get that. Um, has Elizabeth mentioned anything about… Joanna… or me?”

 

“No, why?”

 

Bill shrugged.

 

Ted nodded. They generally didn’t keep secrets from each other, but that didn’t mean they weren’t allowed to.

 

“What should we play?” Bill asked.

 

“How about starting with that piece you wrote for your second anniversary?”  


“No. What if we just do some improv today?”

 

“Cool.”

 

Bill started playing, and Ted listened to the rhythm to try and find his own tune and find a time to jump in, but he noticed the music was slow, and Bill had brought his acoustic today.

 

“Dude,” he said, causing Bill to abruptly stop playing and look up at him.

 

“What?”

 

“Did something happen? Between you two?”

 

“It’s nothing.”

 

“Oh my god.” Ted almost dropped his guitar as he felt cold panic shoot from head to toe.

 

“It’s nothing, we’re just spending some time apart. It’s okay.”

 

“No, it’s not okay!” Ted started walking away.

 

“Where are you going?” Bill followed him.

 

“Bill, don’t you see? I ruined my own marriage and now… now it totally spilled over into yours too! I can’t…”

 

“Ted, no, get back here.” Bill grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to face him. “Sit down.”

 

Ted sat on the curb and hung his head between his knees, breathing heavy.

 

“This is not your fault.”

 

“So it’s just a coincidence?”

 

“Joanna and I have our own issues. And for now, this is our solution.”

 

“Bill, what do we do?”

 

“We’ll figure it out. Do you want to go home?”

 

“No, but I don’t feel like playing anymore either.”

 

“You can come over to my place. You’ll have to follow me, though, I moved out. Come on.”

 

Bill stood and waited until Ted did so also. Ted followed Bill’s truck down some back road to a motel he’d never heard of.

 

“You’re staying here?”

 

“For now.”

 

“But dude… how can you afford it?”

 

“I paid for a week in advance. After that, I’ll just have to hope.”

 

“You could stay with me. The house is mine and I’ve got a guest room. You can have it.”

 

“It’ll be just like old times.”

 

“Totally.”

 

“Thanks. So, you still wanna come inside?”

 

“Is there a massaging bed?”

 

“Oh yeah.”

 

“Then yes. And then we can go home.”

 

* * *

 

Ted drove with Bill back to his house to pick up the rest of his things. He hadn’t even thought to question it when he called that morning and Joanna gave him a different number for Bill. But he definitely couldn’t let his best friend live in a motel when he had a perfectly good, perfectly empty guest room.

 

Together they packed up his clothes, guitars, and various other things.

 

“Are you sure you want to take everything?” Ted asked as they threw it all into the bed of Bill’s truck.

 

“It’s not much, anyway. Won’t be too difficult to move it back, you know, sometime.”

 

“Okay. Did you forget anything?”

 

“I don’t think so. You ready to go?”

 

“Sure.”

 

They got into Bill’s truck, having dropped Ted’s car off before they came out this way.It didn’t take them long to unload and set Bill up in the guest room.

 

“So… now what?” Bill asked as he just finished stowing his clothes in the dresser.

 

“Uh, it’s about dinner time. Do you wanna go out or should I cook?”

 

“Ted, my dude, I would never pass up your home cooking.”

 

Ted finally smiled close to his usual smile.“Yeah. I don’t have much, but I got some burgers I pre-made in the freezer.Elizabeth got the grill, but I’m sure they’ll taste just as good pan-fried.”

 

“Sounds good.I can help with the sides if you want.”

 

“I have instant mashed potatoes and I think some corn… somewhere.”

 

Bill laughed and made his way to the kitchen.“You start cooking while I look for it.”

 

Ted followed him and pulled the patties out of the freezer while Bill dug through the pantry.The burgers were sizzling on the stove by the time he pulled out a can and said, “No corn. Peas?”

 

“Whatever, dude. It’s a vegetable.”

 

Bill grabbed two small pots from the cabinet and started the peas and potatoes. They got done a little before the burgers, but were still warm by the time they brought the food out to the picnic table and started eating.

 

“Looks like it might rain,” Bill commented, looking toward the sky.

 

“That’d be nice. I’ve been ignoring the garden. I just haven’t felt…”

 

“I know, Ted. Look, I know you wanted to be alone on your birthday, but as your best friend, I think it’d be better if you let me stick around. I don’t want you to end up feeling… worse.”

 

Ted nodded.“Maybe. I don’t know. I mean, you will be around now, right?”

 

“Right. But I’d be here even if I weren’t staying with you.”

 

“I know.” Ted set his burger down and kept his eyes on his plate.“It’s been different, though, the last few years. I mean, we didn’t really get to hang out much outside of band practice.”

 

“Ted, we see each other every day.”

 

“Yeah, dude, but it’s different! I mean we both got married and, I mean, before that we were always together. And even though I loved Elizabeth, I hated it at first. It took me almost that whole first year to get used to not being around you all the time. And I got used to being with Elizabeth. And now we’re splitting up too. I don’t have anyone left.”

 

It was easy for Bill to reach across the table and grab Ted’s hand. He’d done it lots of times when they were young, and it had always comforted Ted. But as they got older he made the choice to stop doing things like that, not because he thought it made his friend uncomfortable, but because he didn’t want Ted to get picked on any more than they usually did. But he did it now.

 

“Dude, this is gonna sound like I’m just placating you, but it was the same for me.”

 

“It was?” Ted let himself hold onto Bill’s hand.

 

“For sure. It was awful. It got so bad Joanna thought I might have been cheating on her because I was quiet all the time and sometimes I was just a total jerk because I was so upset about it. But I was trying to give you guys your space. So you could live your life.”

 

“Yeah. Me too.”

 

“I guess we were both just being really silly, huh?”

 

“I guess so. But… what if we can never get it back? Get back to how we used to be?”

 

“You doubt my ability to charm you into wanting to spend time with me?”

 

Ted laughed.“Absolutely not.”

 

“Finish your dinner before it gets cold.” Bill took his hand back and started eating again.“We’ve got plenty of time to get it back.”

 

* * *

 

After they cleaned up and loaded the dishwasher, Ted said he was tired and just wanted to watch some t.v.. 

 

They sat together on the sofa, and Ted let Bill put on whatever he wanted.He put on some gameshow where couples were answering questions about each other.

 

He didn’t really notice that Ted had fallen asleep until he gave a loud snore. He shook his shoulder gently.“Ted,” he whispered.

 

“Hm.”

 

“If you’re tired, go to bed.”

 

“I’m awake.”

 

“You’re snoring. Is that what you do when you’re awake?”

 

“Totally.”

 

“Your neck is gonna get sore.”

 

“Not if I get a pillow.”

 

“If you get a pillow from your room, you might as well go to bed.”

 

“Nope, got a pillow right here.”

 

“Wh…” He couldn’t finish his question because Ted knocked the wind out of him when he suddenly sprawled out and laid his head against Bill’s chest. “You can’t do that!”

 

“I just did. Goodnight.”

 

“Ted! We’ll both get terrible sleep like this.”

 

“You wouldn’t if you turned and spread your legs out like me.”

 

Bill sighed and turned his body so he was laying somehow slightly underneath Ted and a little beside him.He put a hand in his hair before he thought about what he was doing.

 

“See,” Ted said, “Comfy. Just like when we were kids.”

 

“Sure. Goodnight, Ted.”

 

“Night.” Ted quickly fell back asleep, occasionally snoring.

 

It wasn’t that late, so Bill wasn’t exceptionally tired, but he didn’t want to disturb Ted. So he laid there watching the gameshow channel on low volume for a little while until he couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore.

 

Bill woke before the sun came up. Ted was still snoring against him, but he really had to go to the bathroom, so he carefully freed himself from between Ted and the sofa and ran down the hallway.

 

Ted got up a few hours later, awakened by the sunshine hitting his face. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. “Bill?”

 

There was no answer.He checked everywhere in the house but couldn’t find him. Then he heard some rustling coming from out back. He opened the screen door and looked around, spotting Bill kneeling by the small garden next to the shed.

 

He started walking over to him. Bill must have seen him out of the corner of his eye because he turned his head and waved when he saw him.

 

“Good morning, sleepyhead!” He called out.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Your garden was a mess, dude. I pruned your tomatoes, and did some other stuff. I’m planting some flowers now.”

 

“How long have you been working on this?”

 

Bill thought for a moment.“Since four a.m., I think.”

 

“You didn’t have to do that.”

 

“I wanted to. I remember how you liked to help your mom in the garden. I’m not gonna let it die. I’ll do what I can for it and then when you feel better it’ll be here for you.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Ted looked down at him squinting in the sunlight, small droplets of sweat forming on his forehead.

 

He thought he looked good like that, his blond curls shining in the sun and his arms straining as he worked the ground.

 

Then he took a step back, face frozen.

 

Bill questioned him: “Something wrong?”

 

“No… I just remembered I have… a meeting with my editor. I gotta go.” Ted started walking back toward the house.

 

“I thought you were taking a break from writing?”

 

“That’s what the meeting’s about. I really gotta go.”

 

Bill watched him go, confused.

 

Ted got into his car and started driving. He wasn’t sure where he was going until he was parking his car at Elizabeth’s new house.He felt even worse showing up here, and was just about to back out of the driveway when the woman herself walked out the front door.

 

“Ted?”

 

He took a deep breath and rolled the window down.“Sorry. I just… ended up here. I’m leaving.”

 

She came up to the window and put her hands on the frame, stopping him from leaving. “Is there something the matter?”

 

“No, I’m just driving.”

 

“You know you only do that when you’re thinking about something.”

 

“I’m not thinking. No thinking. Just driving.”

 

She raised an eyebrow at him. “I just made some sweet tea. Come inside.” The look on her face said he didn’t have an option. So he turned off his car and followed her inside.

 

“I like what you’ve done with the place,” he commented.

 

Elizabeth handed him a glass of tea. “What’s on your mind?”

 

“Nothing. It’s completely stupid.”

 

“It can’t be stupid if it has you this upset.”  


“I’m not upset. I’m confused.”

 

“Is it Bill?”

 

Ted’s eyes widened.“How can you just guess it like that?”

 

“A hunch.”Truth was, she’d been speaking to her sister. While Joanna hadn’t told her about Bill’s feelings straight out, she had given hints.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I know you do.”

 

“And I’m… maybe it’s just some kind of weird coping thing.”

 

“Your feelings for him?”

 

“I don’t have feelings for him. Not… romantic feelings. But today I looked at him and I just… It was different.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I don’t know! He just looked up at me and smiled and I couldn’t…”

 

“Ted, you can’t let this ruin your friendship with Bill. You need someone to rely on right now. I can’t be that for you because I’m part of why you need a friend.”

 

“Yeah. But what do I do?”

 

“You either tell him or you don’t. You have to do what you feel is right.”

 

“Ugh.” Ted set his glass down and leaned against the counter. “I should probably go. Sorry to keep you.”

 

“You know I’ll always be your friend, Ted. Come back after things have settled for a while.”

 

“Right.I’ll see you around.” He walked out of the house and drove back to his own. If he took the long way, it wasn’t so big of a deal.

 

Bill greeted him at the door.“Feeling better?”

 

“Uh, yeah.”

 

“How’d your meeting go?”

 

“It went… dude I can’t lie to you. I didn’t have a meeting.”

 

“I know.”

 

“You always could tell when I was lying.”

 

“Well, you’re terrible at it.The way you ran out had me worried.”

 

“I went to see Elizabeth.”

 

“How was that?” Bill asked, still sensing he wasn’t getting the whole truth.

 

Ted shrugged.“I don’t know. I still feel weird not seeing her. Not falling asleep next to her. Even though we weren’t happy, it’s what I was used to.”

 

“I get that.”

 

“I drove through Burger King and got us some lunch.” He held up a paper bag. “Hungry?”

 

“Sure.”

 

* * *

 

It was the middle of the night and Ted was on his back staring at the ceiling. He hadn’t even felt tired, but went to bed when Bill had. And had been laying there ever since.

 

Feeling like he was wasting his time, he got up and went out to the living room.But he didn’t want to turn the t.v. on and wake Bill. So he grabbed a book off the shelf and picked up where his bookmark was. He’d started reading more after his own first book was published. It was meant to be a memoir, but no one believed it and so he marketed it as fiction.

 

A few minutes into reading, he heard the guest room door creak open and footsteps come down the hall.

 

“Ted?”

 

“Hey.”

 

“I saw the light under my door.What are you doing up?”

 

“Couldn’t sleep.”

 

Bill came closer and held out his hand. “Come on.”

 

Ted stared at him.

 

Rubbing at his sleepy eyes with his other hand, Bill said, “Like when we were kids.”

 

Ted took his hand and stood up. Bill walked them to Ted’s bedroom and pointed at the bed. “Go. Lay down.” Ted got under the covers and waited, and sure enough Bill slid in next to him and closed his eyes. “Better?”

 

“Yeah. Thanks.”

 

“Anytime, dude.”

 

He fell asleep almost as soon as he saw Bill’s eyes close.

 

* * *

 

Ted woke up to Bill spooned up behind him. It made him laugh, thinking back to their younger years.

 

“What’re you laughing at?” Bill asked against his ear.

 

“Just thinking. Remember the first time my dad found us like this?”

 

“God, do I. I wasn’t allowed over for like three weeks after that.”

 

“That was the worst. But… we don’t have to worry about that now.”

 

“Nope. You can cuddle me whenever you want.”

 

“Good.” Ted was glad he was facing away from Bill, considering how hot his face felt right then.

 

“You know what else?”

 

“What?”

 

“I can do this.” Bill suddenly sprang up and began tickling Ted’s side.

 

Caught off guard, Ted couldn’t control his laughter.“Dude, Bill, stop.” But he kept laughing. “Fine!” Ted thrust his arms out and flipped them over so he was the one attacking Bill with tickles.

 

Bill pretended to swat him away, but calmed down as Ted stopped to look down at him.

 

Ted was kissing him in an instant, pressing his lips against Bill’s. He pulled away when he felt fingers threading through his hair.

 

“Oh god.” Ted scrambled to get out of the bed. “God.”

 

“No, Ted!”

 

Ted was out of the room before Bill was able to untangle himself from the blankets, but he ran to catch up with him.

 

“Ted, don’t go, please.” He caught Ted by the back of his shirt and held him from getting any closer to the door. “Ted. Don’t go.”

 

He managed to get around to in front of him to see his face, and there were tears starting to form in Ted’s eyes.

 

“Hey, was it that bad?”

 

Ted laughed quietly at the joke. “No. I’m sorry.”

 

“For kissing me or for running away after?”

 

“Both.”

 

Bill wrapped his arms around Ted and held him close. “Ted, do you… are you just looking for some comfort or do you…”

 

“I’m not sure. But kissing you is all I’ve been able to think about since yesterday.”

 

“Okay. Ted, um, you don’t have to apologize for that.”

 

“Yes I do! I just kissed you out of nowhere. It’s so dumb…”

 

“It’s not dumb at all. Unless it’s dumb that I’ve wanted that since forever.”

 

Ted pulled back, but didn’t pull out of the hug. “What?”

 

“I always thought it was so obvious, and that you were politely ignoring it.”

 

“No I never… really?”

 

Bill nodded.

 

“You know our parents thought we were going to end up together.”

 

“That was before I came out.”

 

“Yeah. But even then, I didn’t… it wasn’t about gender for me, I just didn’t see you that way.”

 

“I know. What changed?”

 

Ted took a breath to gather strength. “Watching you in my garden, and talking about my mom, it was like I just… I knew now that you’re here I don’t ever want you to leave.”

 

“So I won’t.”

 

“But Bill, I can’t. I’m not ready to be with anyone right now.”

 

“I understand. I’ll just be here as my normal self, Ted. Nothing has to change.”

 

Ted pulled his arms away and stepped out of the hug.

 

Bill reluctantly let go. “I was going to work in the garden again this morning.”

 

“You’re not busking today?”

 

“Oh! Actually you reminded me I’m going to a job interview at nine.” He looked over at the clock; he had about an hour.

 

“A job interview?”

 

“Yeah, Carl said he could get me a job at the mall.”

 

“But… your music. You’re the best out of all of us.”

 

“Only because I play all the time.”

 

“You won’t be able to do that with a regular job.”

 

“Ted, don’t you think it’s time for me to grow up a little? I haven’t had a job in years, and my guitars don’t bring in a lot of income.”

 

“I don’t have a job.”

 

“But you have income from your book, and a contract for two more. That counts. I couldn’t pay any bills with Joanna, and that was unfair.”

 

“Is that why you’re… taking a break?”

 

“That’s some of it. There are other things, like the way I’m so messy, or that we don’t have much in common, and she wanted me to have some space to work out my feelings for a certain best friend.”

 

“Oh. So it is my fault.”

 

“Don’t do that, Ted. It was our fault for marrying without really knowing each other.”

 

“I don’t like the thought of you being lonely.”

 

“You think I’m lonely here? With you? Even if I didn’t feel the way I do, that could never happen with you around.”

 

“Well, good.”

 

“I have to get ready.”

 

“Okay,” Ted said as Bill walked back to his room.

 

He went to the kitchen and worked on some breakfast as he heard the hallway shower turn on. A little while later Bill emerged dressed as nicely as he could find in a red button down with new jeans.

 

“I’m gonna head out.”

 

“Hold on a minute,” Ted said as he wrapped something in foil. He handed it to Bill. “Egg sandwich. You shouldn’t go on an empty stomach.”

 

* * *

 

Bill parked his blue truck in his usual spot, but instead of grabbing his gear, he walked into the mall empty handed. Carl had suggested bringing a resume, but he didn’t really have one.

 

He walked to the mall office and entered.“Hi,” he said to the receptionist. “I’m, uh, here for an interview?”

 

“William?”

 

Bill wrinkled his nose a little. “Bill.”

 

“I’ll let officer Dickson know you’re here.” She pulled a hand-held radio out of a desk drawer and said, “Officer Dickson, your nine a.m. is here.”

 

“Copy,” the voice said in reply, “Be there in a minute.”

 

Carl walked into the office and motioned for Bill to follow him down a hallway into his own office. “So, Bill, how ya doing?”

 

“Fine, sir.”

 

“Glad to hear it. Have a seat.” He paused so they could both sit down on opposite sides of his desk. “I’ve known you for so long now, Bill, you feel like one of my own sons.”

 

Bill smiled. “It has been a while, hasn’t it?”

 

“Now, I know I’m just an old man, but I think you’ve got real talent with that music of yours. I don’t want you to give up on that just because of this job. I want you to promise me.”

 

“Sure, I promise.”

 

“So, as for the interview, do you want the job?”

 

“What exactly is the job?”

 

Carl laughed.“We need another security officer for the evening shift.”

 

“Security? Me?”

 

“Don’t see why not. You’re a strong young kid, and I know you’ll show up after watching you come here regularly to play your guitar. If you want something, you go for it. I just hope you want this job because frankly all my other interviews have been shit.”

 

“I’ll take it.”

 

“You didn’t even ask about the pay.”

 

“I don’t care. I’d like the job.”

 

Carl stuck his hand out to shake Bill’s. “Then you’ve got it. Come back here at five this evening and we’ll get you started.”

 

Bill shook his hand firmly.“Thank you!”

 

* * *

 

Bill drove home feeling satisfied. When he walked in the front door, Ted was coming in from out back.

 

“Dude,” Bill said, “Why are you covered in dirt?”

 

“I was in the garden.”

 

“You’re supposed to wear gloves, Ted.”

 

“I couldn’t find them. Did you get the job?”

 

“Yeah! You’re looking at the newest security officer at the mall!”

 

“Excellent, dude.”

 

Bill was suddenly overcome by laughter.

 

“What?” Ted asked.

 

“We haven’t used that word in a long time. It was nice to hear you say it.”

 

Ted came closer and grabbed his hands and started dancing with him. “It’s most excellent, Bill.”

 

“Ted, you’re gonna get me all dirty.” Still, he let Ted dance him around the living room.

 

“But it’s excellent dirt, Bill.” He pulled him close and began swaying. Even though there was no music he found a rhythm.

 

Ted only pulled away when the phone rang. “Hello?” He handed the phone to Bill. “It’s your dad.”

 

Bill took the phone and placed it against his ear. “Hey, Dad. Yeah, I’ll ask him. Oh, but I got a job, it’ll have to be after work. Cool. See you then.”He hung up the phone and looked at Ted. “My parents invited us over for dinner tonight. But I work until ten, so it’ll be late.”

 

“That’s okay. I’ll pack you a snack for work.”

 

* * *

 

Bill came home from work to find Ted asleep on the sofa with the t.v. on. He sat on the edge of the sofa and patted Ted’s leg. “Ted.”

 

Ted woke with a start. “What? What time is it?”

 

“It’s ten-fifteen. Do you still wanna go to my parents’ for dinner?”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Ted sat up and blinked the sleep out of his eyes. Then he just stared.

 

“Ted?”

 

“Is that your uniform?”

 

Bill looked down at himself in his grey shirt, complete with badge, and black slacks.“Yeah. Does it look bad?”

 

“No. We should get going. Don’t want to keep them waiting.” Ted stood from the sofa and went out to his car as Bill thought he figured out what was making him stare.

 

They rode the short distance to Bill’s childhood home. Missy answered the door when they knocked.

 

“Hi, Bill!” She hugged him.

 

“Hi, mom.” He’d long since gotten used to calling her that.

 

“Ted!” She said with equal excitement and a hug for him too.

 

“Mrs. Preston.”

 

“Come in boys, the table was just set.”

 

They followed her inside to the kitchen and sat next to each other across from Bill’s parents at the table.

 

Missy started dishing out pot roast as she spoke.“Bill, you look so cute in that uniform. Are you working with Carl?”

 

“Yeah, I just started today.”

 

“How do you like it?”

 

“The job is okay. I like working with Officer Dickson, though.”

 

Finally, his father spoke. “I’m glad you have a friend in him. He’s a good guy.”

 

Bill nodded, shoving food into his mouth.

 

“And Ted,” Bill’s father looked to him, “What are you doing with yourself?”

 

“Nothing, at the moment. I was working on my second book, but I needed some time off.”

 

“That’s understandable,” Missy said, “You two probably want some time together.”

 

Both men paused and put their forks down.

 

“Why are you looking at me like that? Oh, you don’t have to hide it from us. We figured it out as soon as you moved in together.”

 

“It’s not like that,” Bill said.

 

“Yeah, we aren’t… together,” Ted added.

 

“Oh,” Missy said. “Sorry, I just thought with the way you two were in school, and now you’re both single…”

 

“Can we stop talking about this?” Bill asked.

 

“Sure,” Missy said. “Tell us more about your job.”

 

They all talked as they ate and afterwards Ted went to use the bathroom before they left.

 

Missy pulled Bill aside while Ted was gone.

 

“Bill, I’m sorry about what I said. I shouldn’t have assumed.”

 

“It’s fine. You’re not completely wrong. We aren’t together but… maybe someday?”

 

She gave him a small smile.“I know it was awkward between us at first, but I do love you. And your father may be a man of few words, but he’d support you two too. I want you to know that, especially because Ted’s dad isn’t… quite so open minded.”

 

Bill nodded. “Thanks. It’s just a weird time for us right now, with our marriages ending not too long ago.”

 

“Yeah. Well, you know where I am if you want to talk.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

She patted his shoulder as her husband and Ted came back into the kitchen, having some conversation about writing.

 

“It was nice seeing you boys,” Bill’s dad said. “But it’s getting late.”

 

“Sure, thanks Dad, Mom.”

 

“Don’t be strangers,” both his parents said as they left.

 

When they got home, Bill felt uneasy, not knowing what to do.“Should I sleep in my own room tonight?” He asked.

 

“If you want to,” Ted answered.

 

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

 

“I wouldn’t be uncomfortable if you sleep with me. But I don’t want you to think you have to.”

 

“Will you sleep better if I’m there? Honestly.”

 

“…Yes.”

 

“Then I want to. Let me change. I’ll be right in.”

 

Ted went to his own bedroom and got into his night clothes. Just as he was getting into bed, Bill came into the room and jumped in next to him with a laugh. Ted couldn’t help but laugh back. “Bill, is it alright if I…”

 

“Yeah, come here.” Bill pulled him over so Ted’s head was resting on his chest and he put an arm around Ted’s back.

 

“This isn’t like when we were kids,” Ted whispered.

 

“No. That’s alright. Just relax and go to sleep.”

 

In just a few minutes he felt Ted’s breathing slow down, and finally allowed himself to close his own eyes.

 

* * *

 

A few days later, Ted was on his way to his lawyer’s office. Bill had offered to go with him, but he wanted to do this on his own.

 

He met Elizabeth in the waiting area. A few minutes later the assistant led them to a conference room where both his and Elizabeth’s lawyers were already seated.

 

The divorce was finalized in under an hour, and he didn’t feel any better for it.

 

As he turned down his street, though, he saw police lights flashing. Approaching slowly, he saw a bunch of police gathered on the sidewalk in front of his house, working what looked like an accident between a big white work van and a small blue truck.

 

His chest tightened at the sight. He parked his car on the side of the road since he couldn’t even get to his driveway and started running toward the truck.

 

“Bill!” He shouted his name over and over as he ran. The police hurried over and held him back from the wreckage.“Bill!”

 

“Ted?” Bill came rushing out of the house. “What are you screaming about? What’s wrong?”

 

“Bill?” He said, confused. “How are you…”

 

Bill looked between Ted and the accident and understood. “You big doofus, that’s not my truck.”

 

“What?” He looked closer, and saw it was a darker blue.

 

“My truck is at the shop, remember? Calm down, I’m fine, Ted. I’m fine.”

 

Ted threw his arms around Bill and hugged him tightly, letting his face fall onto Bill’s shoulder. Bill hugged him back, feeling the tremor in his friend’s body.

 

“You’re okay?”

 

“I’ve been inside all morning. I wasn’t anywhere near the crash.”

 

Ted pulled back a little. “Was anyone else hurt?”

 

“Not badly. Everyone is okay.”

 

“Good.” He looked at Bill’s face, still trying to decide for himself that he was okay.

 

Bill put a hand on Ted’s cheek. “I’m okay.”

 

“Right.”

 

“Um, Ted, you know, if you want to, you should totally kiss me right now.”

 

“I want to.”

 

“Good.”

 

“And you think I should?”

 

“Definitely.”

 

Ted leaned down and put his lips on Bill’s. He was a little surprised when Bill opened his mouth just slightly, but took the invitation anyway, finally getting a taste of him.

 

When Ted pulled away, Bill was flushed and breathing heavy.“Uh,” Bill said, looking at all the traffic slowly driving by on the open lane of the road. “Maybe we should take this inside. I don’t think they’re strictly interested in the accident anymore.”

 

“Right.”

 

Bill pulled them into the house and started kissing Ted before the door was even closed behind them. He grabbed onto his shirt and pressed him against the opposing wall. Ted’s fingers curled into his hair as he slid them down onto the floor so that Ted was laying on his back and he was on top of him, still kissing him between small breaths.

 

He took one hand and went under Ted’s shirt, over his stomach and up to his chest. Ted groaned, making Bill smile into the kiss.

 

“You can touch me.” Bill said quietly. “If you want.”

 

Slowly Ted took one hand out of Bill’s hair and brought it to the hem of his shirt. He lifted it and let his hand rest on the skin above Bill’s hip.

 

Bill slowed his lips before lifting his head and looking down at Ted. “You alright?”

 

“Yes,” Ted said with a heavy breath. “I’ve wanted to do that since the first night you came home in your uniform.”

 

“I knew you liked that. Why didn’t you?”

 

“I was still confused. I’m still confused, Bill. What if we do this and then we break up? What if we can never be friends after that?”

 

Bill leaned back onto his knees and pulled Ted so he was sitting up. “You think that would happen to us?”

 

“I don’t know. I’ve heard of it happening to lots of friends.”

 

“We’re still friends with our wives.”

 

“That’s true.”

 

“Ted, we can take this as fast or as slow as we need to. There’s no time limit.”

 

Ted thought for a second. “Right now I wanna take it fast.”

 

Bill furrowed his brow for a moment until he got an idea and took a peek down between them. There was an obvious bulge in Ted’s jeans and Bill looked back up at him with a playful grin. “I see.”

 

“Is that okay?”

 

“Oh, god, yes.” He kissed Ted again, letting his leg slide up between Ted’s, making him moan.

 

“Wait,” Ted said, “I don’t want to do this on the floor. Let’s go to the sofa.”

 

Bill jumped to his feet and pulled Ted up so quickly he got a little dizzy. He turned them and led Ted backwards until his legs hit the sofa. Ted let his body fall into his seat as Bill crawled on top and straddled him. He kissed Ted some more and then moved his lips to his jaw and down his neck. He bit down hard, and Ted dug his fingers into Bill’s hips.

 

“I want you so bad, Ted. Touch me. Anywhere.” Ted moved both his hands to the button of Bill’s pants and popped it open before undoing the zipper. When he hesitated, Bill asked, “Do you wanna stop?”

 

“No, it’s just… it’s been a while since I… you know. Elizabeth and I weren’t very… active.”

 

“Just start doing what feels right. Go slow. I’ll help you.” Bill used his own hand to guide Ted’s past the waistband of his briefs. Just the warmth of Ted’s hand caused him to moan. He helped ted spread his lips to get his fingers wet, then brought him back to his large nub. From here Ted figured it out, rubbing gently, occasionally applying more pressure. “God, Ted.” He moaned loudly and arched his back. He rocked his hips in time with Ted’s hand and his breathing quickened as he came. He kept moving his hips as he pulsed inside and leaned back down to kiss Ted’s lips again.

 

As Ted pulled his hand out of Bill’s pants, Bill caught hold of his wrist and brought his hand to his own mouth, sucking Ted’s fingers in one at a time to clean them up. Once he finished that he wasted no time getting Ted’s pants open and pulling out his cock. He licked some more spit onto his hand before he grabbed it again and started pumping. Ted was panting beneath him, spilling precum over Bill’s fingers. Bill pumped a little faster, squeezed a little tighter, until Ted came between them.

 

Ted reached up and pulled Bill’s head back down to kiss him until they both lost their breath. Bill pulled away and ran his clean hand through Ted’s hair, looking down into his eyes.

 

“Ted, that was the best sex I’ve ever had.”

 

Ted tucked himself back into his pants and nodded in agreement. “It was… more than I was expecting too.”

 

Bill gave him one more peck on the lips before climbing off him and standing. “I need to shower before work.”

 

“You can use the bathroom in the master bedroom.”

 

“Only if you promise to join me sometime.”

 

Ted nodded with a smile. “You have my word.”

 

* * *

 

That night, while Bill was at work, Ted decided he needed to do some investigating. He went out into his garage and pulled the special phone off the wall. They didn’t have the phone booth, it having gone back to the future, but Rufus had given them this phone to reach him in emergencies.

 

Ted dialed and waited until someone picked up.

 

“Hello, Ted.”

 

“Rufus, I have questions.”

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“Is the timeline still good?”

 

“Yes, everything is fine. As far as I can tell you’re both on the right path.

 

“Right. And, if something would go wrong, you’d come back to fix it anyway I guess.”

 

“Right you are.”

 

“Rufus, when does the band take off? It’s been years and it still seems like no one is interested in us.”

 

“It all happens in time, my friend.”

 

“Okay, well, good. I’ll talk to you later.”

 

“Goodbye, Ted.”

 

Ted went back inside but didn’t feel much like sitting around the house. So he drove to the mall to pay Bill a visit.He walked all around the mall looking for him until he saw him standing by the toy store talking to a little boy who looked like he might have lost his parents.

 

“Bill.”

 

Bill looked over and waved before going back to talking to the kid. “So you’re here with your mom?”

 

The boy nodded.

 

“Okay, just stay right there. We’ll find her.” Bill pulled out his radio and gave the information to whoever was in the office at the moment. A few seconds later, an announcement came over the loudspeaker asking a woman named Lisa to come pick up her son outside the toy store.Almost immediately a woman came running out of the store looking frantic. “Mark!” She said upon seeing the boy standing next to Bill.

 

“Is this your mom?” Bill asked the boy, who nodded.

 

She leaned down and hugged him.“Thank you, officer, he must have slipped away while I was paying.”

 

“No problem, ma’am. See you around.” He waved at both of them before walking over to Ted.“What are you doing here?”

 

“I just wanted to see you.”

 

“Just wanted to see me in my uniform?”

 

“You got me. Do you have a minute? Could we get a soft pretzel or something?”

 

“Sure, I’d like that.” They walked to the pretzel stand and Bill ordered them each one and a lemonade to share. Ted went for his wallet but Bill stopped him.“Let me get this. That’s what the job is for.”

 

“Okay,” Ted said, taking his pretzel.They moved to a corner of the building out of the way from the crowd and ate while they stood talking.

 

Bill finished his pretzel first and took a final sip of lemonade. “I should get back to work.” He took a quick look around and, seeing no one, gave Ted a peck on the cheek. “Thanks for stopping by.”

 

Ted ate the last bite of his pretzel. “Sure. I’ll see you at home.”

 

He stood with the cup half full of lemonade in his hand as Bill walked away, twirling a ring of keys.He watched him until he turned down a hallway out of Ted’s sight.Then Ted was finally able to tear himself away from their little corner and leave the mall.

 

* * *

 

The following weekend, Ted got a call from his dad.

 

“What did he want?” Bill asked as he packed up their gear for a day of busking since Bill didn’t have work that night.

 

“Deacon is coming home for college for Spring Break. He wants me to come see him.”

 

“Oh. It’s nice that he invited you.”

 

“Only because my little brother is going to be there.”

 

“Still, it might not be so bad. When are you going over?”

 

“Tomorrow after they get home from church.”

 

“Okay. I’ll go with you.”

 

“I don’t know how long I’ll be there.”

 

“I don’t mind, I don’t have work.”

 

“I know, I mean I don’t know how long you’d have to sit there and put up with my dad.”

 

“Ted, I’m not letting you go over there alone.” Bill leaned their guitar cases up against the wall and went over to him, grabbing his hands. “Not after all the things he said last time.”

 

“Thanks. Maybe it’ll be alright with you there.”

 

“See? Just think positive.”

 

Ted nodded and followed Bill out to the car.

 

They didn’t have a very lucrative day, only making about five bucks each after they counted it and split it between them.

 

But Ted was just happy to be there, playing his guitar with Bill, and watching Bill play so intently he closed his eyes and lost himself to the music.

 

They decided to call it quits an hour earlier than usual.

 

Carl came outside to do his rounds and spotted them. “Evening, boys.”

 

“Hi,” they said together.

 

“I’m glad I caught you. I thought you might want to see this.” He handed them a folded up piece of paper.

 

Ted reached out and grabbed it. When he opened it up he gasped. “Dude!” He shoved the flyer in Bill’s face. “Look at this!”

 

Bill let his eyes focus and what he saw was an ad looking for bands to play at the mall’s Spring Ball.

 

“Ted, we should absolutely send in our tape.”

 

“Yes!” Ted agreed.

 

Carl smiled at them.“You two take care.” He walked away to complete his rounds around the outside of the building.

 

* * *

 

Sunday afternoon found Ted driving them over to his father’s house. He was not looking forward to it; in fact he had spent all morning trying to find a way out of it.

 

Deacon came out to greet them as soon as they pulled up. He hugged Ted and shook Bill’s hand.

 

“How’s it going, little bro?” Ted asked as they all headed back inside.

 

“Really good. I’ve got someone I want you to meet.”

 

Sitting on the sofa was a woman the two had never seen before.

 

“Ted, Bill, this is Loiuse. My girlfriend.”

 

Ted smiled at her. “Great to meet you. I’m Ted, Deacon’s brother.I hope he hasn’t been too much of a bonehead.”

 

Louise laughed. “Oh, he’s a complete bonehead. But he’s sweet enough. And you must be Bill. I’ve heard you two are pretty inseparable.”

 

“Um, yeah.” Bill said. “Nice to meet you.”

 

Deacon sat down next to Louise. Ted’s father entered the room without a word and took the last seat at the end of the sofa, leaving Bill and Ted to each take one of the recliners.

 

“Hi, Dad.” Ted said carefully.

 

“Ted. I don’t recall inviting Bill along.” He took a sip from a plain black coffee mug.

 

“With all due respect,” Bill said, “You should have known I’d be coming along.”

 

“I suppose I should have. Deacon brought his girlfriend, why shouldn’t Ted do the same?”

 

Deacon’s jaw dropped as he yelled, “Dad!”

 

“It’s okay, Deacon. I can handle it,” Bill said quietly.

 

“No, he can’t say stuff like that.” He looked back at his father. “You promised you would be nice to them while I was here.”

 

“Deacon,” Louise said, “I don’t appreciate that kind of talk around me. I think I’ll take a walk until your dad decides he can be civil.”

 

She stood and grabbed her purse off the coffee table. She stood and waited a moment before leaving.

 

“Dad?” Deacon asked. “Do you have anything to say?”

 

“No. All I ask for is a little respect in my home.”

 

Deacon shook his head and stood with Louise. “Then I’ll be taking a walk too. Come on guys, we’ll take you out for lunch.”

 

They left with Bill and Ted close behind them. Once outside the house, Deacon followed the two men to their car to talk to Bill.

 

“Bill, I’m sorry about that.”

 

“It’s alright, you didn’t say it.”

 

“But he’s my father, and you still had to hear it. I want you to know that I don’t let anyone talk that way about you, whether you’re there or not. It’s not right.”

 

“I appreciate that. I’ve dealt with it all my life, and I’m glad to have you on my side. Let’s all meet at the diner, okay? We’ve got some catching up to do.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Louise and Deacon drove her car while Ted drove himself and Bill in his. They met at the local diner and were seated in a booth.

 

“I don’t really want to stay with my dad for the whole week,” Deacon commented after they ordered. “But I don’t know if we can afford a hotel.”

 

“You can stay with us,” Ted offered. “It’d be awesome!”

 

“Isn’t Bill using the guest room?” Deacon asked.

 

“No,” Ted said. They’d already agreed they should tell Ted’s brother, because he didn’t get to come home from college very often and Ted didn’t want to keep something this important from him.

 

“Oh. Okay. What do you think?” He asked Louise.

 

“I think it sounds fun! It’ll give me a chance to get to know all of you.”

 

“You mean you don’t want to get to know their dad?” Bill asked with a laugh.

 

“I think I know him well enough already.”

 

Their food came and they talked about Deacon’s pre-law studies and Louise’s biology classes.

 

“Bill,” Louise said as the waiter took the check. “I’m really glad to meet you. I have it a little easier at school, they’re very accepting there. But it’s different coming back to regular society where you don’t have that safety net. Not that I’m not happy to have Deacon with me, or to meet Ted too, but I feel much better knowing I’m not alone here.”

 

“I’ve never met anyone else like me before. I’ll give you our number before you two head back to Washington so we can keep in touch if you want.”

 

“I’d like that.”

 

“Louise, why don’t you ride with them and I’ll go get our things from Dad’s house.”

 

“Okay, see you soon.”

 

* * *

 

Later that evening, after Louise and Bill had already gone to bed, Ted and Deacon sat out back on the porch having a beer together.

 

“So,” Ted said, “You graduate this summer. Any plans?”

 

“I got offered a job in a law office. They’re going to pay for me to go to law school.”

 

“That’s great.”

 

“And Louise is looking for some lab jobs in the area. Nothing yet, but we’re keeping our fingers crossed.”

 

“Are you two, like, really serious?”

 

“Yeah,” Deacon said. “I didn’t want to say anything because of what you guys are going through… but we’re thinking about getting married.”

 

“Aw, Deacon, that’s amazing! Congratulations!”

 

“It is pretty amazing. She’s amazing.”

 

“I’m happy for you. Don’t let what happened to me spoil things for you.”

 

“Speaking of that… you and Bill?”

 

“It’s only been a few days. We’re both kind of… figuring it out.”

 

“Gotcha. But that’s good right? You love him.”

 

“Yeah, I do.”

 

“That’s good. Look, no matter what Dad or anyone else says, you’re my brother and Bill is close enough to it. You two are important to me.”

 

“Thanks, Deacon. You’re a good brother, regardless of how much I rag on you.”

 

“Hey, I rag on you too. It’s just how we are. I know it comes from a good place.I think I’ll turn in, if you don’t mind.”

 

“Okay. No sex in my guest room.”

 

“Like you’d be able to stop us.”

 

* * *

 

Wednesday found Bill packing up their instruments and making sure they had everything they needed. They were meeting the ladies at the mall for a sound check before the Spring Ball was supposed to start. They were one of three bands selected to play. They’d been given the last slot in a random lottery, but they were fine with it. It just meant they had more of an opportunity to make people remember them.

 

When they went backstage, Joanna and Elizabeth were already there waiting for them. They shared hugs all around and ran their sound check with the host.

 

The ball started about an hour later, and the group watched from backstage as the other two bands played.

 

Right before they were due to go on, Carl popped back and called them over.

 

“Wyld Stallyns, I’d like you to meet my friend Derek Hinge.”

 

“Nice to meet you,” Bill said.

 

“The pleasure is mine,” Derek answered.“Carl has told me a lot about you. I’m really looking forward to your performance.”

 

“Thanks,” the four of them said.

 

“I’ll catch you after the show,” Derek told them, and then walked away.

 

“Break a leg, kids,” Carl said before leaving as well.

 

Then the host announced them, and they waved to the crowd as they took the stage.

 

They did a mostly mellow set, comprised of songs written by Bill and Joanna. But for their last number, they switched to a more heavy and upbeat song, and most of the crowd had forgotten about their partying to stand and listen.

 

At the end, they took their bows and said their thanks.

 

Ted wiped the sweat off his forehead as they returned to the backstage area.

 

Bill watched him struggle with the hair clinging to his face, and then reached up to brush it away.

 

“Thanks,” Ted said, smiling at him.

 

“That was some music.” They all turned to look for the voice, and Derek was there leaning against the wall.

 

“Thanks, man.” Ted said.

 

“Why don’t you kids take my card.” He handed each of them his business card.

 

Bill examined the card and blinked a few times, like he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.“Music producer?”

 

“Carl didn’t tell you? I’m scouting new talent at the moment. Why don’t you put together some demo tracks and give me a call sometime?”

 

“We’d love to!” Elizabeth shouted.“Thank you.”

 

“It was lovely to meet you all. See you around.” He gave a quick nod and left them all standing there, almost in shock.

 

“Dudes,” Bill said, “Do you think this is… it? How it all starts?”

 

“Seems like it could be,” Joanna said.

 

“We did totally rock that set,” Ted said. “Why shouldn’t this be our big break?”

 

“Ted, we need to go home. To… uh… work on some music.”

 

“Okay, sure,” Ted said. “Ladies, have a good night. Think of the future!”

 

Bill and Ted went to Bill’s truck, and Bill practically sped home.

 

“Bill, you’re driving like it’s the end of the world. You okay?”

 

“I’m fine. But Ted, watching you dance around in those leather pants and getting all sweaty…”

 

“No. You got turned on from that?”

 

“I can’t help that you’ve got a rockin’ body.”

 

“So you were… for the whole show?”

 

“Even before that. From the minute you got dressed in that outfit. And now with all this adrenaline, I can’t wait any longer.”

 

“We’re just about home.”

 

A minute later they pulled into the driveway. Bill jumped out and hurried to the door.

 

“Come on, Ted!”

 

Ted laughed. “What if I want to make you wait a little?”

 

“Would you do that to me?”

 

“Of course not. Let’s go.” He grabbed Bill by the arm and pulled him inside, heading straight to the bedroom. He laid back, expecting Bill to join him, but Bill stayed standing, looking down at him. “Something wrong?”

 

“No… I was just thinking about something.”

 

“What?”

 

“Well, I got us something. To try. If you want. But I’m nervous to show you.”

 

“You don’t have to be nervous with me. If there’s something you want to do, I’d like to know about it.”

 

“Yeah. Hold on.”Bill went over to his bedside table and opened the drawer. He pulled out a bunch of papers, and underneath was a small box.“I won’t be upset if you say no.”

 

“Bill, you won’t know until you ask me. And whatever it is, even if I’m not interested, I would never make you feel bad for being curious.”

 

Bill nodded and opened the box, pulling out a small black strap-on.

 

“Wow,” Ted said, eyes wide.

 

“I can take it back.”

 

“No, no way.” Ted stood and came face to face with Bill, grabbing the toy from him.“I want you to use it on me.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes, really.” With his free hand, he tilted Bill’s face up toward his, and kissed him softly.“Can I put it on you?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Ted first lifted Bill’s shirt off, throwing it somewhere on the floor behind them. He rubbed a hand over Bill’s chest.“Your scars have dulled a lot. How does it feel?”

 

“It doesn’t hurt. But I can’t really feel you touching me there. Try here.” Bill took his hand and guided it down slowly, taking it into his pants and letting it rest on the bare skin of his left cheek.“I can feel that.”

 

“How about this?” Ted squeezed gently.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You know, I know you said I have a ‘rocking bod,’ but you have no idea what you do to me, Bill.”

 

“I think I have some idea.” He playfully pressed a leg between Ted’s, rubbing against his hard on.

 

“Let’s get these pants off you.” Ted set the strap-on down on the bed and used both his hands to pull Bill’s pants and underwear off. Bill stepped out of them as Ted kissed his hip. He reached over to pick up the toy again and helped Bill step into the harness, carefully buckling it around his waist. “You look so amazing.” He stood back up and locked Bill in a kiss, savoring the heat on his lips.

 

They broke apart to get onto the bed, Bill crawling on top of Ted and sucking at his neck. Ted held onto Bill’s shoulders, digging his nails into his skin, holding him in place like he might disappear.

 

Bill worked his way down Ted’s body, leaving hickies all over him. When he reached Ted’s cock, he closed his hand around it and pumped it slowly. Ted sat up, leaning back on his elbows to watch. Bill looked up and met Ted’s eyes with a grin. “Do you we have any lube?”

 

“In my nightstand.” Ted said with a huff.

 

Bill temporarily left Ted’s body and reached into the table drawer to retrieve the bottle. As he returned, he squirted some onto his fingers. He spread Ted’s legs apart and reached down, starting by rubbing around Ted’s hole.

 

Ted moaned loudly as Bill pressed the tip of his index finger inside.

 

“You okay?” Bill asked.

 

“Fine. Keep going.”

 

Bill fingered him, moving his finger in and out carefully, listening to make sure he wasn’t hurting him.

 

“Still okay?”

 

“Yeah. Try two.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yes I’m sure. Come on Bill, please.”

 

“How could I resist when you ask me like that.”Bill added another finger and continued at his pace for a few minutes, occasionally looking up at the expression on Ted’s face.“You could probably take one more.”

 

“Do it.”

 

Bill nodded and pushed in one more. Ted clenched around him as he curled his fingers to touch that spot inside him.Ted moaned and panted beneath him until he was well stretched.

 

“Bill. Bill.”

 

“What?”

 

“I want you. I want it so bad.”

 

“I think you’re ready. How are you feeling?”

 

“I feel like I want you to fuck me.”

 

Bill laughed hearing those words from Ted. He was happy to give him what he wanted.He removed his fingers and climbed off the bed. He grabbed Ted’s legs and pulled him so he was laying with his ass at the edge. Standing between Ted’s legs, he spread some more lube onto the strap-on and pushed it in just a little. Ted wrapped his legs around BIll’s waist and let out a long moan as Bill went in deeper.

 

Bill started to move his hips back and forth gently, until Ted demanded he move faster. So he increased his speed and let one hand hold onto Ted’s leg as the other moved to his cock. He barely touched him before Ted came into his hand.

 

“God, Bill. I never thought that could feel that good.”

 

“What can I say? I’ve got skills.”

 

Ted sat up and pulled Bill’s face down to kiss him. “What can I do for you?”

 

“Take this off me.”

 

Ted quickly undid the buckle and let the strap-on fall to the floor.“Now what?”

 

“Do you… would you, uh…”

 

“You can ask for anything, Bill. I want you to feel as good as I did. What do you want?”

 

“I want your mouth on me.”

 

“I’ve been waiting for you to ask me for that.”

 

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

 

“I wasn’t sure if you would want that or not.”

 

“I do. I want you all over me.”

 

“Come here and lay next to me.”

 

Bill crawled onto the bed and laid with his body stretched out next to Ted as Ted got up on his hands and knees. Bill spread his legs without being asked, and groaned when ted touched him with his hand. “God, you’re so wet, Bill.”

 

“You did this to me.”

 

“Good.” Ted removed his hand and bent his face down between Bill’s legs, licking his nub once, making Bill shiver. He did it again, and then again, before putting his lips around it and sucking lightly.

 

Bill writhed around him, grabbing a clump of Ted’s hair in his hands. Ted continued sucking as he let one finger slip inside Bill’s front hole. Then he removed his hand to rub around his mound, and moved his face down to tongue his opening. The more Bill moaned, the faster he went, until Bill began moving his hips to rub himself against Ted’s face. He came, gushing all over Ted and giving a loud sigh.

 

Ted moved up Bill’s body to kiss him, letting Bill taste himself on Ted’s lips.

 

“How was I?” Ted asked between kisses.

 

“Great. Perfect.”

 

Ted laid down next to him and rested his head on his favorite spot: Bill’s chest. He felt Bill pull the blanket over them and wrap his arms around his shoulders.

 

Ted replayed the scene in his head over and over in the silence. And not just what they had done, but all the time they’ve spent together since expanding their relationship.

 

“Bill.” Ted half whispered.

 

“Hm.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I know. I love you too.”

 

“I… I’ll be right back.”

 

Bill loosened his grip but asked, “Where are you going?”

 

“There’s just something I’ve gotta do. I’ll tell you all about it when I get home.”

 

Bill looked concerned. “Okay. Be safe.”

 

“Yeah.” Ted kissed his cheek and stood to get dressed.“See you soon,” he said, walking out of the room and then out of the house.

 

Ted drove the short drive to his father’s house and slammed his car door as he approached the porch. He knocked heavily on the door while pressing the doorbell button multiple times.

 

Eventually, his father answered.

 

“Evening, Ted.” He looked around. “I see you haven’t brought the missus.”

 

“No, I didn’t want him here for this.” Ted stepped past his father to go inside the house.

 

His dad shut the door behind them and offered him a seat in the dining room. Ted refused.

 

“How can you say all that stuff about Bill? After all these years, how can you still think like that?”

 

“I put up with that… phase… while you were kids because that’s what it is. A phase. But she won’t let it go, and now she’s poisoning you with these crazy ideas.”

 

“He is my best friend. And I won’t let you treat him this way anymore.”

 

“Oh, I see. Your wife left you and your little friend is offering you some depraved kind of comfort.”

 

“Yes, he offered me comfort. That’s what friends do. But you know what else? I love him. I love him so much. I’m happier than I ever was in the last few years.”

 

“Get out of my house.” His father pointed toward the door. “I don’t want to see either of you at my doorstep ever again.”

 

“Fine.” Ted walked to the door, but stopped short before he opened it.“Dad?”

 

He took a few large steps toward his son as he spoke. “Rethinking your play, aren’t you? Now that you know I won’t be allowing you to act like the entitled brat you are.”

 

Ted turned around again to face him.“No. My mind was made up in the car.” Ted pulled back his arm, clenched his fist, and punched his father in the jaw. He winced at the pain, never having punched anyone before.

 

“I’ll have you arrested for that, Ted!” His father screamed as Ted walked out the door.

 

“Bye, Dad.” He yelled back, before starting the drive home.

 

At home, Bill, Deacon, and Louise were sitting in the living room watching the news.

 

“Ted!” Deacon said. “Your band was on the news! Everyone’s going crazy… what’s wrong with your hand?”

 

Ted looked down and noticed that he was cradling the hand he punched his father with in the other.

 

“I took care of something.”

 

Bill jumped up and gingerly took Ted’s hurt hand in his own.He examined it, then looked up at Ted’s face.He whispered, “What did you do?”

 

“I… went to see my dad.”

 

“Ted,” Bill scolded, “You didn’t. He’ll send all his cop buddies after you.”

 

“I don’t care. I couldn’t stop thinking of what he said to you. I couldn’t let it go.”

 

“I don’t want you doing anything like this again, Ted. You can’t go around threatening everyone who says something rude to me. You’ll do more harm than good.”

 

Ted took back his hand. “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

 

“I don’t want to think of you as a violent person, okay? I just want you to be the kind, loving man I’ve always known you to be. I’m not saying you have to accept it, but you can’t let it overwhelm you either. Okay?.”

 

“Yeah. Yeah, I know. I just… you’re such a good person. And you make me happy. How can he not want that for me?”

 

“That’s his problem to deal with,” Deacon said, having overheard their conversation up to this point.“You and Bill love each other. That’s a good thing you don’t want to spoil by being angry all the time.”

 

“When did you get so wise?” Ted asked his brother.

 

“Just take the advice.” Bill said.

 

“Right. So we were on the news, huh? Maybe we should work on that demo tape.”

 

“We’ll call the ladies tomorrow. For now, just sit here with me.” Bill sat down on the chair and Ted took his seat on Bill’s lap, watching the rest of the news play quietly in the background.


End file.
